


Vodka Nova

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Qrow's hobbies is trying to make Glynda lose her temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Nova

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a forum challenge with the prompt: (dialogue) "Vodka Nova? That sounds like something you drink that makes you shit fireballs."

~ Vodka Nova ~

She sits next to him at the bar, leaving an empty stool between them. He glances briefly in her direction and pretends not to know who she is. She isn't fooled by his act, but everyone else in the bar probably is - which is what matters.

She orders a Vodka Nova.

"Vodka Nova? That sounds like something you drink that makes you shit fireballs."

His outburst is obnoxiously loud, and she can't tell whether he's being dramatic on purpose or if he is actually just _that_ inebriated.

She levels him with one of her patented withering glares, and explains, "A Vodka Nova consists of-"

He just stares at her as she tells him the exact composition of the drink.

"-so, no," she concludes, "it does not possess the ability to 'make you shit fireballs'."

"Okay, listen," he says. "It sounds like you need someone to help you take the stick out of your ass, lady."

"That is the exact opposite of what I need!" she snaps in frustration.

He raises one eyebrow at her and says slowly, "So... what you're saying is... that you'd like to have someone... put one... up there...?"

"No! Shut up! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Her fist clenches around the handle of her riding crop. She has never been more tempted to smack him across the face with it. But of course she won't do that - because if she did, it would mean that he won.

~end~


End file.
